


临行前夜

by frogfran



Category: FF14
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfran/pseuds/frogfran
Summary: 剧情接赤魔70级任务后。光之战士无意中蹭了一身女猫猫发情期时的味道，英雄灵机一动，立刻袭击了敬爱的老师。





	临行前夜

“唔……嗯……怎么……”  
压抑不住的细小呻吟接二连三从陌生的喉咙里挤出来，让他一时间意识不到这是谁的声音。西·如恩听见自己不由自主地发出咕噜咕噜的叫声，甜腻腻的，嗲得他在昏沉中也起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
虽然常自嘲是个无人喜爱的寂寞大叔，他也并不是从未对艳福和桃花抱过一丝期待。  
但不该发生在这样的场景下。  
对象也不该是这个人。  
赤红疾风被徒弟紧紧地贴着，后背抵在墙上。年轻的赤魔法师给予他的既不是拥抱，也没有挤压他的身体，但他就是无可救药地感到头晕目眩，无法动弹。光之战士轻轻覆在他的身上，裸露的些许皮肤贴合在一起，呼吸轻拍在他的脸颊上，他感觉痒痒的，对方偏快的怦怦心跳声通过胸膛毫无保留地传递过来。  
哦，该死，胸膛。光之战士的胸真大。  
他在一片混乱中自暴自弃地想道。  
“师傅。”  
光之战士低声呼唤道，那嗓音有些沙哑，让他感到说不清道不明的性感。  
西·如恩挣扎着想要逃开，费尽力气也只是稍稍偏过头去。而这个动作正好让徒弟的嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵，暧昧的接触在他的心里掀起一股惊涛骇浪。西·如恩几乎想就这么腿一软瘫倒在地，然后仓皇地从徒弟的小腿间挤出去逃跑，可是天不遂人愿，他一下滑，人类冒险者便立刻贴心地搂住了导师的后腰。  
现在他们更像是跳舞一样的姿势了。  
救命。  
他从未如此清楚地认识到，人族对于猫魅来说竟然有这么高大吗？  
光之战士的影子笼罩在他身上，将他裹了个完全，不知为何那些阴影也让他耳朵发烫，无处遁行。  
后仰得久了，中年猫猫的腰有些承受不来，他不再支撑得起自己的体重，于是更加瓷实地倒在那只可靠的臂弯里。  
他印象中，光之战士和艾莉亚一样，永远都是他乖巧的徒弟，小小的，一伸手就能揉乱他们的头发，是他三十多年来孤独旅途中的救赎。  
“这家伙，莫非长个了吗？”他有些惆怅地发起怔来，“铁定超过一米七了吧。”  
像是不满他的走神似的，如恩突然感觉到尾梢传来奇怪的触感，刺激得他差点大声地叫了出来。他猛地咬住下唇，惊恐地感受到在视线不及之处，光之战士慢悠悠地把玩着他蓬松的大尾巴。  
“光、光……你……”他结结巴巴地张开嘴，舌头全不听使唤，吐不出一句清晰的话。  
“师傅。”  
逆徒似乎低笑了一声，一阵酥麻从鼓膜直爬到了他的心尖。  
完了，全完了。他感觉光之战士在他心里剩下的最后那几样温顺的回忆也碎得一干二净。那个宠溺师妹的人去哪儿了？那个抱拳对他自信地说“包在我身上”的小徒弟去哪儿了？  
“你真的要走吗？”  
突然的问题让他愣了一下。  
刚还觉得过分强势让人退缩，这会儿又不失时机地开始示弱，但是如恩很吃这套，他好不容易坚硬了一秒的决心又融合成一汪雪水。  
走？去哪儿？谁？哦对，他半天前才跟两个徒弟告别，说要独自去出游一番来着。  
好不容易摆脱几十年来的宿命，爱徒身上的诅咒也得以解除，他自豪地发现他的弟子们长大了，可以独当一面了，这时他年少时一颗流浪的心又炽热了起来。想去到处走走，卸下重负后再看那些景色，会不会有不一样的体会？不管故地重游还是探索新天地，都让他充满期待。  
“……所以这就是你突然变得奇怪的原因吗？”西·如恩有些哭笑不得地推了推徒弟的胳膊，但那人纹丝不动地搂紧了他，还得寸进尺地把脸埋进他的颈窝里，撒娇似的来回蹭。  
赤魔导师没辙地挠挠头，犹豫了半晌还是环过徒弟的后背，安慰性地拍了两下。  
“怎么突然说这么孩子气的话？白天不还答应得好好的嘛？”  
他还是不太习惯靠得这么近，至今的距离让他害羞，也……难以掩饰一些条件反射的生理反应。西·如恩故作镇定地想一边安抚大英雄一边把自己的尾巴抽出来，可惜徒弟没让他得逞，反倒将尾巴尖敏感的绒毛掐了一把。  
“……！！！”  
脑子里划过一道闪电，他险些没尖叫出来。  
“你要丢下我吗？”  
光之战士埋在他的肩窝里，闷闷地发问，呼吸将他身上薄薄的一层绒毛濡湿。年轻人狡猾地抬起脸，只露出一点点亮闪闪的眼睛巴巴地望着他。  
“带上我，好不好？”  
赤红疾风感觉到内心软得一塌糊涂，浆糊一般的脑袋里盘旋着乱七八糟的想法，差那么一点点就答应了徒弟的任性。可是还差那么一点点。  
“不行。你明白，我偶尔也想要拥有一个人的时光。”  
他柔着嗓子，但拒绝的意思一点也没少。光之战士又把头低下去了，英雄阁下看上去着实沮丧，第一次有了些符合年龄的青涩。  
他想摸一摸傻徒弟的脑袋，顺一顺那些不经打理，四处乱翘的头发。谁想刚伸出手去，就被光之战士一把攒住。  
十根灵活的手指蛇一样地缠住他的指尖，一点一点钻开缝隙，最后与他十指交握，紧紧地扣在一起。指根摩擦的感觉闹得如恩尾巴又炸了毛。  
“但是你会为了我回来的吧？”  
这次比起疑问和请求，更像是肯定的口气了。  
光之战士抬起脸来，将额头与他的相抵。一些服帖的刘海被这个动作压得拂到一边，让他能更清楚地看见年轻人光洁的面容。  
光之战士的眼睛很美，里面映着海，森林，沙漠，黑夜，白天。那双眸子里艳阳高照，同时也刮着无休止的风雪。又灿烂，又寂寞，又高傲，又天真。  
徒弟讨好地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。  
猫儿觉得痒，不由得打了个喷嚏。他们都忍不住哧哧笑了起来。  
西·如恩忘了自己说了什么，可能是“好，我答应你。”也可能是一些别的什么话。他只觉得自己沉入一片惬意的温水之中，每一寸皮肤都沁进暖意。  
于是他便越陷越深，不可阻挡地沉入海底。


End file.
